


Sounds Like Honey

by Decisnotonchairs



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 47 is also badass of course, 47 is easily flustered but good at hiding it, 47 just hasn't noticed that she likes him back, BAMF Diana Burnwood, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Diana takes every chance to praise or subtly compliment 47, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friendly banter, Friends to Lovers, Hopefully this'll be LONG, I need to get back to writing longer things smh, I would say eventual romance but the romantic tension here is hIGH, Idiots in Love, No Spoilers, Not really slow burn but I try, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Tension, Secret Crush, She also doesn't hide her crush well, Sorry if anyone seems OOC I've only played one game, Their banter gives me serotonin in this cursed world, These Two Deserve the World, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friendly teasing, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decisnotonchairs/pseuds/Decisnotonchairs
Summary: 47 has a mission in Maryland, near the ocean. However he has to wait at least two days before his target arrives at the hotel he stays at, so it's more of a vacation than a job.At least Diana's charming wit can keep him from being bored.
Relationships: Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Sounds Like Honey

"Have you fallen asleep? I thought you were immune to jet lag." The Handler's teasing tone woke the agent from his thoughts, snorting softly. The sight of clouds and bird view of buildings got boring overtime, the man trying to find something outside that was interesting. Nothing caught his eyes, just seas of green with speckled rivers and lakes. He wondered just how much longer till the flight ended, the least favored part of traveling. Especially when he wasn't the one behind the wheel. "Is the ICU trying to hint that I should take a vacation? This is the third job in row with a beach or tourist sites nearby." 47 ignored the question, instead giving one of his own in place. He heard muffled laughter ring out from the other end of the call, eventually becoming the bright ring of amusement he expected to hear. 

"Possibly, but I doubt it. I think people would be too nervous to even _subtly_ imply that to you, 47." Diana's answer murmured out, her voice riddled with amusement. "Before you ask, I would bluntly tell you to take a break if I thought you needed one." The added comment made the agent snort yet again, shaking his head. He couldn't imagine how that conversation would even go, having a feeling that it'd be an argument of any kind.

"Well, I suppose we're all lucky I don't like vacations." He replied dryly. As soon as he spoke, the pilot announced their descent, the agent letting a huffed out _"finally"._ Yet again, Diana's soft laughter filled his ears like music, causing the man to raise a brow. "What? It's been a long flight, and an incredibly boring one."

"Aw, my poor, sweet agent." The woman cooed teasingly. "You could've bothered me, unless you find me boring." A mock insulted tone picked up, luring a breathy chuckle from 47.

"I could never think that of you. Besides, I assumed you were busy." 47 replied, leaning back in the uncomfortable plane seat. "After all, a solid two hours of silence from your end must mean you're unavailable." He teased, a brief grin tugging on his lips before returning to the neutral look he was frankly known for. Amused humming was the response to his words, the agent watching the ground become closer. Time seemed to fly when chatting with Diana, or even if she was just talking. Comfortable silence filled his ears for a solid five minutes before he turned off his earpiece. He reminded himself to turn it back on once he was alone in his hotel room, after gathering some tools and perhaps a few disguises.

The plane finally settled, the agent eagerly getting up and grabbing his small travel bag. His body was sore from sitting down for so long, deciding to walk to the hotel instead of a taxi. One option gave a chance to stretch and survey the area, while the other just left him sitting and dealing with awkward small talk. Getting out of the airport, he decided to let Diana just talk, happy that they could have conversations even with his grunts, hums, and other sounds of replies. 

"You survived the airport, congratulations. We're halfway there to finishing the mission, eh?"

The teasing tone, such a familiar one, made the corner of 47's lips curl up. He gave an amused hum in response, able to divide his attention between the area and the conversation. The warm weather matched the warm feeling felt within his chest whenever Diana spoke, or whenever he saw her. 


End file.
